


Weird Science.

by Lauren_is_a_moron



Series: Radioactive [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dan Howell is a misunderstood marshmallow, Gen, M/M, and also lowkey Sylar from Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_is_a_moron/pseuds/Lauren_is_a_moron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, some idiot dumped radioactive waste in the water supply, affecting 70% of the population in Britain.  Celebrities could suddenly fly, politicians could burst into flames, and little kids could control solid objects with their minds. People developed extraordinary powers which defined and changed the nation forever. </p><p>Dan Howell, however, developed a hunger for abilities.</p><p>And it broke him.</p><p>[The prequel to Bad Blood--Dan's perspective]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Science.

_ Pre- Super-Normal revolt. 2016. _

“Do it again,” Dan’s eyes lit up with anticipation and perhaps a flicker of hunger and longing as he watched the empty can of Coke once again float a few inches from the wooden table and swipe left and right as if it was a puppet hanging from strings. But there were no strings, he thought in wonder as he stared, transfixed at the coke can.  Greg James sat across from him with the biggest grin on his face, which Dan failed to shadow. Dan instead stared at the DJ with a mixture of awe and terror in his brown eyes. The two of them sat in an empty BBC cafeteria – empty because half of the staff including Greg had just developed advanced super human abilities, and the other half were scared stricken and decided to stay at home. The radio station was still running though. Dan hadn’t spoken in a while, only stared open-mouthed at his friend. Greg had only swept a single hand and the coke can had hung suspended from mid-air, and Greg had made it slide in circles, sometimes using his index finger as a pointer. At first Dan had tried to argue that Greg was having him on, despite the news of a bioterrorism attack which had amplified half of the population of England into super humans. “That coke can is made up of potential energy,” his brain screamed at him as Greg slid the coke can backwards and forwards by using two fingers. “Potential energy is stored energy,” his brain continued to drawl as he watched the phenomenon he had seen on the news right in front of him.

“That’s kinetic energy,” he muttered to himself as the DJ waggled his finger back and forth and around and around. The coke can followed along, leaping up and down as Greg got more and more excited. “How can that possibly be kinetic energy?” his brain screeched at him. That coke can _was_ potential energy, at least from science’s point of view. If it was to be put on a children’s slide and hurtle to the bottom, it would be converted to kinetic energy. Movement. So how can it be moving so simply?!

He had tried. He had surfed every single scientific website; scanned pages and pages of old dog-eared physics books and had countless arguments with himself in the mirror when Phil was asleep or out. But as he took in Greg’s power, and the way the coke can moved with every swipe of the DJ’s hand, his arguments and denials went out of the window. It was happening, Dan thought. It was really happening, and this time it wasn’t somebody on the TV or some fan showing him their power on Twitter, it was the real thing, from a friend. Dan tried to ask himself why exactly he was here, when he somehow accepted all of this a night prior. Why exactly had he agreed on talking to Greg when the DJ had gushed about his own power? Dan’s stomach grumbled underneath the creased white shirt he was wearing, but he wasn’t hungry. He hadn’t made much of an effort today; only choosing to wear a shirt- whether it was dirty or clean he didn’t care. As well as some crumpled jeans he had found on the living room floor. His hair was unbrushed and in need of a wash. In normal society, he probably would have been stared at as he walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets. But not when there were builders in their day job cleaning windows with no need for a ladder because they were floating twenty feet from the ground.

Fans had come over to him a few times in the first weeks of the big reveal. “Look at this Dan!” one fangirl had squealed. Dan hadn’t been sure if she was squealing because he was standing in front of her, or because she could _replicate_ herself. Suddenly there were three of her, and then four and five. Phil had clapped his hands in delight. “That’s so cool!” he’d gushed, as the girl, smiling brightly, got rid of her doubles with a click of her fingers. “I can do this too!” she had yelled excitedly, and at this point, the Friday afternoon commute had stopped to watch the girl suddenly morph into an exact replica of Phil. At that point Phil had clapped so damn hard Dan thought his hands were going to fall off. Dan had smiled and clapped too. But he couldn’t seem to enjoy the girl’s power without wanting it for himself. He’d said nothing as him and Phil had signed some Dan and Phil merch for her. He couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to replicate himself. He had watched the girl carefully as she had literally skipped away back down the street, and the commuters had carried on with their lives. Phil had been saying something about maybe getting a Chinese that night. But he had found himself standing there, staring at her. He swore his tongue tingled with the taste of what that her power might taste like. He started to think about how the girl’s mind worked, how exactly that power came to be. He started to imagine her mind was a watch or a mechanical toy with all of its delicate insides, all of which joined together to create that genetic abnormality in her brain. Dan started to take it apart one by one with just his thoughts.  If only he could extract it for himself.

_ A simple slice here and maybe cut into this, and make a few little finishing touches to that….and- _

And then Dan had stopped. Horrified he could even think about something like that. He knew nothing about human anatomy, what was he thinking?! He had slept early that night- crushing his face into his pillow and trying to suffocate the _feeling_ slowly taking over him. That…hunger he wasn’t sure what exactly for. He had raided the fridge countless times; once Phil had caught him scoffing a box of dry Cornflakes. He hadn’t even bothered getting a bowl or even a spoon. Dan tried to blame the feeling on stress. Yes of course it was stress! He was worried that the country was going to crumble with members of parliament suddenly coming out with abilities. There was a vine of Prince George floating straight out of Kate Middleton’s arms. The world were going insane; everyone had a name for the strange phenomenon. Scientists called it the BGA: BRITISH GENETIC ABNORMALITY.  Though there was a shortened name of the genetically modified going around; they were called Supers. Yes, it was stress. Dan always found himself watching late BBC News, waiting for them to suddenly have some kind of explanation for everything. Well, there was: Bioterrorism.  But nobody knew who exactly had done it. There was never a proper explanation, and Dan hated that Phil loved what was happening. His boyfriend had watched nearly every-single TV programme which had Supers in it. Phil had made countless videos asking fans what powers they had, and even done collaborations with other Youtubers. Dan hated everything connected with the phenomenon, and it affected nearly everybody he knew except _himself._ Zoe and Joe Sugg had come around one time to do a video with Phil, and Dan had to pretend he had a stomach bug and hide in his room because the second he saw Zoe’s bright smiling face, he didn’t really see her. Who she was; instead he saw the aura around her and her brother. Instead he saw their power.

He didn’t just see its physical form, he could taste and smell it, and almost… _oh god, almost touch it._ Zoe could shape shift, and Joe could fly. The Sugg siblings were the beginning of his mental breakdown, of the hunger inside of him getting stronger. Then there was PJ. Dan had come downstairs one night after hearing a Phil-Like yell, followed by a loud thud. Powers. That was Dan’s first thought. Oh god, he’s manifested. Because manifesting was a waiting game in the country now. You were either Super, or normal. #Manifest had been trending on Twitter since it all began.

Dan found he couldn’t go downstairs, despite his automatic reflex telling him to see if Phil was alright. But the hunger was ripping him apart from the inside. He wanted power. He wanted to rip into Zoe and Joe to get their abilities to Shape shift and Fly. He wanted to tear into the mind of the fangirl with the ability to replicate herself. He wanted it so bad, it almost hurt. No, it did hurt.

Eventually, he had convinced himself he _wouldn’t_ hurt Phil, after about five pep-talks to himself, whilst pacing his room. If Phil had manifested, he would run. He would run and never look back. He refused to get the _feelings_ he had for Phil too. Dan had ran downstairs at a pace only he could argue with, and found himself standing in the living room where Phil was passed out on the carpet, and PJ Liguori was standing over him with a frown on his face.  The second Dan had appeared; PJ had looked up, his expression lighting up. “Dan!” he smiled at him, but Dan just forced a smile and muttered a greeting. He couldn’t seem to concentrate on his unconscious friend lying on the crème carpet, or the reason _why_ Phil had passed out. But he could guess just by taking in PJ.

It wasn’t PJ’s physical form which bothered him and made him unable to make eye-contact with his friend. It was the same aura which Zoe and Joe had stunk of. It streamed off PJ like day-old milk, overwhelming his senses with both the urge to vomit and the urge to leap at his friend with a knife and make the smallest incision in PJ’s skull. He could get his friends power without killing him, surely if he was careful.  By this point he must have had the strangest expression on his face; standing in front of the baffled video-maker. His teeth had been gritted with the effort of supressing the hunger which bombarded his brain, attacked his stomach and making his fingers twitch.

“Dan?” Dan swore PJ had taken the slightest step back, because maybe his expression mirrored Tokyo Ghoul’s Kaneki as the taste of human flesh to a newly turned ghoul slowly started to turn him insane. Dan wondered if that’s what was happening to him, but instead of flesh it was power. He had been standing with what could only be described as an unsettling grin on his face, his brown eyes wide in awe at PJ. He hadn’t even known what PJ’s power had been. Just that he _had_ to have it.

It took him a few seconds to register that PJ was speaking to him. “Dan, are you okay?” PJ had sounded wary, and now his friend was staring down at Phil’s unconscious form on the carpet.  “I- I came around to show him….” PJ cleared his throat and he seemed to rethink his words. “I came to show him idea’s for a video…” the youtuber looked uncomfortable, he must really look as hungry as he felt.  “Phil just…Fainted,” PJ said softly.  Man, was the guy clever. He could see it in Dan’s eyes.

Dan remembered the blunt scissors in the bottom draw on the cabinet. He eyed PJ and after catching his friend’s expression, shook his head and smiled. But there were far too many teeth.

“Oh really?” he tried so hard to speak normally, but his tone had dropped to a low growl, and it scared him. No matter how many times he tried to supress the thought, he started to mentally pick apart PJ’s mind. His fingers twitched again. The bottom draw, he told himself mentally. The scissors. They would do the job, right? It might be a bit messy, but he could stitch PJ back together.

PJ didn’t say anything, and Dan felt his stomach grumble again He opened his mouth to make excuses  to go into the bottom draw and grab the scissors- and then start hacking away at his friend, but the look on his friends face seemed to yank him back into reality. The hunger pangs stopped, his fists unclenched and were soaked with sweat. He shook his head slightly, and forced himself not to move any closer to PJ. The video-maker stunk of it. “I-“ Dan started to say, before choking on his own words. “Um..It’s okay, I’m sure he’s fine!” It was at that moment that Dan caught sight of the scarlet puddle of blood staining the carpet just by Phil’s feet.  He knew who’s it was, and it suddenly hit him what PJ was. What power his friend had. He felt himself crumble to his knees, as they grew weak when the hunger pangs started up again. “Get…get out!”  was all what would come out of his mouth as the rusty scissors in the bottom draw of the cabinet seemed closer and closer and closer and-

“I- I’m sorry, uh..you need to leave!” Dan’s speech was garbled and high pitched, and PJ didn’t need to be told twice. The shaken Youtuber left the house, slamming the door quickly without speaking a word.  Dan was left to stare at Phil’s unmoving form. He wrinkled his nose, disgusted when his mouth started to water, when he caught the slightest whiff of _something_ around his best friend. His stomach dropped. It was faint. So faint he could barely catch it, but when he sniffed slightly- he could smell it, and he swore like the Sugg siblings and PJ, he too had that tantalizing effect on Dan’s senses. Not as strong though. But fuck, it was still there. And it could only mean one thing.

Dan found himself moving swiftly towards the cabinet as if in a daze. He was yanking open the bottom draw with shaking hands and grabbing the cold metal of the scissors, holding them wonkily in two fingers. Phil was lying on the ground, completely out. He started to mentally reason to himself. _He would never know._ The scissors felt strange in his hands, but he _liked_ the feeling of them. He suddenly knew exactly where to cut and slice; where to find the BGA which was slowly starting to change his best friend. Alter him like every over Super. He wondered what Phil was. What kind of super ability he had. And that made him even more hungry- more obsessed. He inched slowly towards Phil and dropped to his knees next to where a limp hand lay. He grasped Phil’s hand, feeling its warmth and positioned himself over Phil’s body. Dan raised the scissors just above Phil’s hairline. Dan mentally traced the line of Phil’s scalp, trying to figure out a penetration point.

_ What was he doing?! _ A sense of reality hit him, and he lost the hungry grin once again, as well as the blazing eyes. He dropped the scissors and fell back onto his backside, letting out a yelp of pain and anger at himself. At himself for even _thinking_ about that! He doesn’t even know for sure if Phil had it! It was so faint; it could just be still lingering in the air from PJ’s visit. Dan jumped up, swiping angrily at his eyes. _I’m losing it._ He thought as he grabbed a wash cloth from the kitchen and dropped to his knees once again next to Phil and started scrubbing PJ’s blood from the carpet.

_ I won’t hurt him _ . He started to mutter to himself, inaudibly as he scrubbed and scrubbed at the red stain, which didn’t seem to be fading. It was a scarlet mark which proved his friend was a freak. That PJ was someone he had to keep away from to protect him. The blood was a reminder that he had wanted to cut the power out of PJ, and then Phil. He was crying then. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he attacked the carpet, forcing his arms to go faster; anything to supress the hunger and longing he felt for power. He scrubbed the carpet for what felt like forever, and then Phil came to, making him jump when his best friend sat up with a choked gasp, blue eyes automatically finding Dan sitting over him.  Dan jumped up too. But made sure he stayed well out of the way. “Hi,” he said, and was thankful that his voice didn’t break.  

Phil was pale, his inky black hair strewn across his forehead. He folded his arms, and seemed to also force a smile.  “What are you cleaning?” Phil yawned, eyeing the ratty cloth still dangling from Dan’s hand. Dan scrunched it up in a clenched fist and told himself from then on, that if Phil had the power, he would leave. He wouldn’t hurt Phil. Because the hunger and longing were getting worse.

“Peej bled all over the carpet,”  he answered simply, leaving it to Phil to remember what happened, which he did. “Oh, shit!” Phil let out a laugh. “PJ’s a BGA,” the elder giggled, and lost his smile the minute he made eye-contact with Dan. Dan couldn’t help it. Every time he looked at Phil, he remembered how _close_ he had been to splitting his boyfriend’s skull open. He wondered how much blood he’d be mopping up if he had given up to the hunger. “Are you okay?” Phil frowned, wrinkling his nose in worry. “Did PJ just leave?” Phil’s frown morphed into a scowl. “Look, I know you don’t like Supers, but you didn’t have to kick him out!” Dan didn’t say anything to that. He just turned and walked away. “I need to plan for a new video,” he said, keeping his head down.

Phil scoffed. “What, you think I have it?” when Dan turned to glare at Phil, the elder rolled his eyes. “Relax! I’m not one of them,” Phil said, his tone icy. Dan knew he was being honest, and now Phil was awake, he couldn’t sense the abnormality anymore. Maybe it was just PJ stinking out the place.

Dan wanted to say so many things. Phil frowned at him, arms folded. He wanted to tell Phil he was scared he was losing his mind, and that maybe, just maybe he wanted to crawl into bed with Phil and wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and tell him that he was _fucking terrified_ of what he was becoming. “Dan?” Phil knew something was wrong. His hard expression faltered and then softened.

“Dan if there’s anything bothering you, just tell me.” Phil said. And Dan felt his chest tighten with the weight which had been suffocating him, the hunger, the pain and longing; the fear of becoming a monster.  Dan opened his mouth for a second, and then thought of the repercussions. Phil would be scared of him. He’d probably leave him. So Dan shook his head and plastered a smile on his face.

“There’s nothing wrong, you spoon,” he said playfully, but kept his distance. Dan saw the hurt in Phil’s eyes when he refused to go anywhere near the elder. “Okay, whatever, Dan.” Phil ignored him then, going over to the TV and switching it on, sitting on the couch to watch the news.

Dan didn’t bother saying anything else. He went upstairs and once in his room, he slid down the walls, pressing his face into his hands and screaming as loud as he could. He sobbed and cried into his arms until his mouth was dry and his throat ached with the pain of screaming. Something was eating him up inside; something ravenous and violent. Once he had stopped crying, he searched his bedroom for the broken watch his gran had given him a lifetime ago. He sat on his knees and studied it, turning it over and over in his hands. The ticker had stopped, the big hand frozen on the 2 and the little hand just past the number six.

And then before he knew it, he had found a screwdriver and was fiddling with the screws which held the glass face and tickers. He felt a smile growing on his tear-stained face as he started to take it apart one by one, letting it all fall onto the carpet.

“A watch is just like a human brain,” he muttered to himself, giggling manically as his shaking hands replaced the tickers. He used the screwdriver to insert the screws back in and held the watch in the palm of his hand. He had completely stripped it of its glass face and fancy wrist strap. The only thing which remained was the clock face and the tickers. Which were making their way once again around the face. His grin grew as he watched the tickers flicker across the numbers.

“Just like the mind,” he murmured to himself.

And it was, he thought to himself, pretty easy to take apart.

-

“Dan?” Greg had been speaking for a while, but he hadn’t registered any of the DJ’s words. He was lost in thought. The coke can was still now, lying on its side on the wooden table. Greg was still sitting across from him and a new steaming cup of coffee was in front of the DJ. He shook his head slightly, noticing he too had a fresh hot drink. He looked up, meeting eyes with Greg who grinned.

“Are you on earth now, mate?” Greg smirked, and waved a hand in front of Dan’s face. Dan flinched the second the DJ’s hand neared him, and Greg sighed, his smile faltering.  “Hey,” he said softly. “Are you ready to go?” that caught Dan’s attention. He raised his eyebrows, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip. It scolded his throat, which was nice. How long had he been here?  He took a second to look around the BBC cafeteria, which was still empty. “Go where?” he turned back to the DJ, and Greg let out a chuckle. “Dan, are you sure you’re okay?”  Greg looked worried now, and Dan opened his mouth to reply. Was he okay? He wanted to get up and walk away, because he _shouldn’t_ be here. Not with a Super he was close with. Not when he could see every sickening strand of overwhelming power streaming off the DJ with every word which came out his mouth.

Why was he here? Dan tried to remember why exactly he had come. What had Greg said?

“A support group,” the DJ repeated with a soft smile. “It’s for Super’s who are scared of what they are,” Dan frowned. But he was normal. Why would he want to go to a Super support group?

“Oh.” He took another sip of the coffee, and was glad when he tasted the bitterness in his throat, and not the irresistible whiff of BGA coming off of his friend. Greg sat back in his chair. “Loads of people are going there,” he glanced at his phone which lay face down on the table top. “It’s in about half an hour, just outside London.” Greg smiled at Dan sheepishly. “Yeah, I was scared too at first.”

Dan leaned forward, still not completely sure why he was here. But Greg’s words ignited something in his mind. _Loads of Supers. All in one place._ He tried very hard not to break out into a grin, and cleared his throat. “You were scared of your power?” he tried to make conversation with the DJ, but all which ran through his mind were the words: _Supers, support group_ and _loads of people._

“Of course I was scared!” the DJ let out a laugh, and picked up his cut and took a sip. “Dan, I thought I was going insane,” Greg set the drink down and folded his arms. “I remember when it first happened…” the DJ’s gaze turned thoughtful and he sighed.  “I was DJing at a set in Essex,” Greg started, a small memorable smirk crossing his lips. “I was playing literally the BEST set I’ve ever done this year!” he started to tick off artists he had remixed on his fingers. “Calvin Harries, Ellie Goulding,  I think even a one direction song- the crowd was massive!” he exclaimed, and Dan couldn’t help smiling back. Not because the DJ was grinning, But thinking of a club full of supers. Dan’s mouth watered.

“Anyway, It was hot and stuffy, and I was in the middle of a set when I got thirsty,” Greg continued. “I reached out for my bottle of water, but…” he let out a disbelieving laugh. “The water bottle hit the wall the second I lifted my hand,” he grinned at me excitedly, eyes twinkling. “I couldn’t believe it mate; I thought I’d been roofied.” Dan let out a laugh, just to let the DJ know he was enjoying the story. Which he was, he guessed. But the clock on the wall of the cafeteria was ticking. He could hear every second as it flew by. When had Greg said the support group was again?

“Anyway, I shook the first incident off as…I dunno; it could have easily been miss-perception…” the DJ carried on. “But the second time?”  Greg explained how he had gotten so revved up during his second set, his hands had flung out as he DJ’d, and the front row of the crowd had floated upwards. At that time, Supers weren’t that well known, so the club had lost it. Thinking Greg was some kind of magician. The DJ himself had eventually realized it was _him_ causing people to suddenly lose grip on gravity, and with every beat his hand had shot up, a disk he was playing would mimic his hand movements.

The DJ’s words started to become one with the ticking in both Dan’s mind, as well as the clock. Dan cleared his throat, interrupting Greg suddenly. “So, are you going to the support group?” and when Greg had raised his eyebrows, he had quickly added. “I…I think I have uh- you know…BGA.”

Greg’s eyes widened. “Really?!” and then he was jumping up, scraping his chair back. “If we set off now, we can make it.” Greg grinned at Dan. “My car’s just outside; I’ll just go let the big boss know,”

Once the DJ had gone, Dan found himself standing with a stupid grin on his face. He tried to shake it off, but the hunger had very almost consumed him. It didn’t feel wrong anymore, to want a power so much. So much he wanted to crack into a skull and scoop someone’s brains out like chipdip.

His jeans vibrated, and Dan’s grin grew. Because he knew just who it was. Phil. He ignored it. Phil was worried. Bless him.

“Okay, my car is just out back!” Dan swore Greg was more excited about him _possibly_ having BGA than when the DJ realized he himself had the stupid power. Dan nodded and followed Greg out of the BBC building, and to the DJ’s car.

“You can sit shot gun if you want,” Greg grinned at Dan and Dan smiled back and climbed in, slamming the door. The second Greg started the car and started to manoeuvre out of the car park, it was then that Dan got a full on whiff of the power. And it was everywhere, all in once closed space. He wrinkled his nose, and held his breath. He would only take the power of people who _weren’t_ close to him. But when Greg used his power to fiddle with the knobs of the stereo built into the expensive infrastructure, Dan had to ask to open the windows. He swore if he really concentrated, he could catch glimmers of a deep dark radioactive green around Supers; which made him hunger even more for BGA and all the power they had. Greg hummed along to the radio, sometimes using his power to steer. Dan swallowed hard. He had to get to this so-called ‘support group’ to satisfy his cravings, before he ended up tearing somebody apart that he cared about.

Greg drove down the motorway at possibly the slowest pace Dan had ever experienced.  His fists were clenched in his lap, and his breaths were haggard as the smell overwhelmed his senses, triggering the hunger eating him up inside. He wanted to tell the DJ to drive faster, because at that pace, he would end up grabbing the steering wheel himself, and stamping down on the gas.

Eventually though, after at least half an hour of screaming at himself mentally, and several urges to throw up, Greg finally pulled up outside what looked like an abandoned music store. The shutters were pulled down, and when Dan frowned, Greg smirked. “It’s okay; it’s just to confuse Normals.”

_ Normals. _ Dan gritted his teeth as he climbed out of the car. It was freezing for a March night, but Dan didn’t really feel it, or care. Greg’s phone rang, and he answered it with a cheerful, “Hello?” while Dan stood there, trying to keep his hands from shaking with anticipation. Just inside that store, there were Supers. Genetically modified human beings with powers he could take. He _would_ take them.  “Are you serious?!” Greg yelled excitedly, and then swore profusely, letting out a laugh.

“What?” Dan mouthed inpatient. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to kill several people, take their power, all without Greg knowing or realizing.

However, there seemed to be a god looking down on him, when Greg got off the phone and started to excitedly explain that one of the other DJ’s had manifested. “Her dog started fucking talking!” he was gabbling excitedly, not leaving any time for Dan to reply. He was climbing back into his car and starting it up before rolling down his windows. “Mate, I’ll pick you up when it finishes? Just wait out here, okay?” The DJ sounded like he was hyperventilating. Dan nodded, trying not to punch the air in triumph. His questions had been answered. “See you later, okay! I hope you enjoy it!” Greg sped off in his car, and Dan was left standing in silence. The grin was back. The hunger was returning, and this time he welcomed it. He took a step forwards towards the shutters and felt around his jacket pocket for the watch he had fixed. It calmed him as he rolled its broken structure around in his hand.

“Hello?” he said, first quietly, and then he shouted it. “Uh- is this the…um….Super Support group?” he felt stupid saying that, and cursed himself. He scuffed his trainers on the gravel, scraping is converse against a sharp rock. “Hellooo?” he cleared his throat. “Hey! I know somebody’s there! I can smell you!” that was a mistake. Or maybe it wasn’t? if he wanted to get into a place for Supers, he had to at least pretend to be Super. Though he wasn’t exactly lying. He in fact _could_ smell them. He breathed in the aroma and sighed, rolling his eyes. “Are you going to let me in or what?”

Silence. He was about to start threatening them, because why not? If he couldn’t ease into their trust, he might as well start his rampage now. “Look-“ he started to yell that he had a blunt knife in his pocket, and was heavily intent of extracting their powers for himself, when the shutters rattled and started to slowly roll up, revealing the front of an old games store. The lights were on, and Dan found himself staring into the eyes of a young girl around eighteen. She had short cropped blonde hair and bright red lipstick. She was chewing gum, taking him in with lazy eyes.

“Aren’t you from YouTube?” she asked, blowing a bubble, and popping it before Dan could answer. He settled on nodding. “Yes…” he said, and smiled warmly. “Greg James sent me? I’m uh-“ he mentally raked his mind for a power. The girl raised her eyebrows at him sceptically.

“I can…uh…I can smell things,” he said, and mentally face-palmed. When the girl smirked at him, he started to babble. “No I mean I can- I can smell things which are-“ the girl cut him off with a laugh, and it was then that he smelt her. She fucking stunk of it. He held his breath. “Dude, chill,” she laughed and opened the door for him. “I’m Hannah.” She said as she led him into the store.

“Dan.” He mumbled, and Hannah turned to look at him. The bored expression had been wiped clearly off her face, and instead she grinned excitedly. “I know.” She winked at him.

The front of the gaming store was empty- literally. Shelves which had once held piles and piles of games were wiped clean. Though it was the backroom which housed the meeting. Dan was led into a cosy room at the back of the store where a fire had been made on the floor. He wanted to ask why exactly they had made a fire indoors, but decided against it. There were five people all together. All young, mixed races and genders. He found an empty seat which was positioned in front of the fire where the others sat. Hannah sat next to him and he could tell from the sparkle in her eye, that she was a fangirl. “Where’s Phil?” she whispered.  He couldn’t help rolling his eyes, but smiled at the girl. “He’s-“ he let out a yelp when something flashed in his eyes, and he wiped his eyes, through half blind sight he noticed Hannah was holding her phone, and pointing it directly at him.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “I’m just…you’re danisnotonfire!” she squealed, and Dan supressed a groan. “I know.” He mumbled, but smiled back at Hannah. Okay, maybe he would spare her.

“As if you’re a Super?!” she squealed, her grin stretching so wide, Dan was scared her lips were going to split. “I mean Joe Sugg can fly, and Zoella can shapeshift but you?!” she squeaked.

Dan nodded numbly. “Mmm,” he murmured in reply, which seemed to be enough acknowledgement for Hannah.  

The support group was as cheesy and time-wasting as he expected it to be. Derek, the leader had the ability to manipulate water with his mind. He was a burly guy with more muscle than hair. He welcomed Dan with a friendly smile.

Derek made everyone state their name and power, and Dan mentally noted down everyone’s. The introductions started clockwise.

“Jess,” a red-haired girl who looked around twelve, introduced herself quietly.  She had long red hair which almost reached her stomach, tied into two pigtails. She didn’t say her power, but Dan caught her staring at him numerous times.  Her huge blue eyes burning into his retinas, he swore.   Dan wondered what the age-limit was in this group. Surely she was here without parental consent.

“Josh.” A tall guy who looked in his mid-teens smiled sheepishly. He had blonde hair which nearly covered his eyes. When the circle excluding Dan greeted him, he seemed to grow more confident.

“I can do this.” He said, and eyes lighting up with anticipation. Hannah leaned forward on her chair and kicked her long legs excitedly.  Dan lost his breath for a second, watching Josh point his palm at the steel door. For a second there was nothing. And then Hannah let out a loud whoop when there was fire, honest to god flames streaming from the guy’s palm as if the man himself was a comic book hero. Everyone clapped, and Hannah let out a few wolf whistles. Jess didn’t seem to care about Josh. She only stared at Dan. Her small fists clenched tight in her lap.

“Brilliant, Joshua!” Derek smiled encouragingly. He was surely also in his twenties, like the majority. “Remember, it’s important to not fear your abilities.”

The group was made up of teenagers, Dan thought as he analysed the circle. And of course Jess. The little oddball. He swore he felt her eyes burning into the back of his head. A young pretty Asian girl stood up and introduced herself as Malia. She had sleek black hair pulled into a ponytail and her eyes glimmered with excitement. “Hello, everyone!” she smiled at the circle and shuffled uncomfortably. “My- uh…my dad called me an abomination…” she said, and her smile faded slightly. With Derek and Hannah’s encouragement, she eventually showed everyone her power, which took Dan’s breath away. She could teleport. Move herself from one place to another.

Dan watched as Malia disappeared in what could only be described as a shimmer or miss-perception. One second she was standing there, smiling at them with her long ponytail, dressed in a long shirt and leggings, and then she was gone. She had blinked out of existence.  Dan blinked, and a few seconds later she was back, quite literally appearing out of nowhere. Her cheeks were flushed and she was grinning, letting out short gasps for breath. She bent over to grab her knees, panting. “Sorry, I- I’m not used to it.” She sat back down and sandwiched her head between her legs.

“That’s quite the talent, Malia!” Derek clapped with the others, and Dan forced himself to clap too. But he couldn’t stop staring at the girl. She was stronger than the others. PJ stunk of it yeah, but this girl, she _was_ BGA. Her smell was so overwhelming- the scent of the radioactive tint which had muddled with her genes and DNA. It streamed off her, once again like PJ.  Malia eventually looked back up, and caught his eyes. “Sorry,” she smiled softly at him. “Sometimes it tires me out, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Dan heard himself murmur, and eventually snapped himself out of it when Derek clapped his hands for what sounded and felt like the hundredth time. Dan squirmed in his seat. There were so many Supers around him. Joshua, the human torch, Malia the fucking modern Doctor Who. He eyed Hannah, who stood up with a bounce in her step. He wondered what Hannah the fangirl could do.

“Hey guys, I’m Hannah, Derek’s sister, and I have Cogitokinesis!” she grinned excitedly, and laughed at Josh’s blank look.  “Mind control,” she says again, and the corners of her lips curled into a smirk when Josh’s eyes widened. Hannah winked at the boy, and Derek quickly stepped in. “Obviously because of repercussions, my sister can’t give us a demonstration,” he eyed Hannah, who pouted, obviously disappointed.  “Can’t you Hannah?” she nodded and took her seat, but couldn’t seem to take her brilliant green eyes off of the fire-starter.  Josh noticed, and raised his eyebrows at her.

“Right! And now we have today’s newcomer!” Derek grinned at Dan, and his stomach twisted into funny knots. He swore Jess’s icy blue eyes were still staring into his soul. He stood up, his legs shaking. Fuck, what does he say? “Hi, I’m. Dan,” he started, and once again mentally-face-palmed. The knife he had stuck in his jacket pocket suddenly felt heavy in the fabric, and he couldn’t stop staring at Hannah and Josh. How old were they? At least sixteen or seventeen. How could he possibly hurt them? His gaze moved to Malia- her father called her an abomination. Despite her exhaustion from using her power, she nodded reassuringly at him while Hannah grinned excitedly.

“Yeah, what _can_ you do, Dan?” Jess asked, speaking up for the first time.  Her tone was cocky and way above her age and appearance.  Josh frowned at her, and she opened her mouth to say something, but Derek told her to zip it. “Excuse Jess,” Derek shot a glare at the girl. “She’s not fond of newcomers.” Dan risked a glance at the girl, and she scowled at him. Jeez, she had problems.

“Come on, Dan!” Derek smiled encouragingly.

Jess let out a huff and glared at Dan with pure Malice. He couldn’t help fearing the little girl. “I know what you are,” she mouthed. Her lips shaping the words. “I know what you want to do.”

Something hit him hard in the stomach, and Dan felt dizzy. His vision swam as he tried to ignore Jess’s words, but they stung. He should have known just by looking at her.

Telepath.

Nobody seemed to be listening to the girl though, which Dan was thankful for. He stared right back at Jess. He wanted to tell her he would never hurt her or the others. He would _never_ think about ever harming them. But then he would be lying. Jess’s eyes darkened. She must have heard that.

“Show us already!” Hannah kicked her legs, snapping Dan back to the situation.

“I’m…” he started to say, his voice was shaking, and he knew, just knew he wouldn’t be able to do this.  He seemed to rethink his actions up to this point. He didn’t want to be here. The hunger drove him. Oh god, he didn’t want to be here, he wasn’t going to hurt children!

“I-“ he swallowed, and forced a smile. “Um…I’m sorry, I- I need to go,” he started to back away, but then Derek was getting up off his chair and making his way over. The closer the guy got, the thicker the air got with the smell. Dan’s stomach clenched and he let out a choked cry, thrusting his arms out. “No! get away from me!”

For a small second, it was if time had stopped. Dan’s cry seemed to falter, and become so powerful it knocked Derek straight off his feet.  But when time seemed to restore, and Derek was unconscious on the ground a few meters away where Dan had smashed him against the wall, Dan stared down at his hands in horror. Hannah was by her brother’s side, while Josh and Malia stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. Dan studied his hands, and he couldn’t smell it on himself. He sniffed a few times to test it. But there was nothing. But when he raised his hand experimentally at a nearby chair, it floated a few feet from the ground. “Shit!” he let out a yelp of surprise and the chair crashed to the floor. And then it hit him; he finally understood. With a quick glance at the young fire-starter, he raised his hand slowly. Hannah watched in awe, her mouth wide open. Fire erupted from his hands. Real flames which licked the air, orange and yellow flickers of flame illuminating his palms.

“Do you want to know what he’s thinking?” Jess yelled out at the others, to which Josh and Hannah turned to stare at her. Jess gritted his teeth. “He’s going to kill us. Because he must be the only one with the power.” Her words were icy and harsh, as if she was stabbing at him with a knife. But Jess’s words didn’t even make a mark. Dan couldn’t hear her over the loud ticking of the clock in his mind.

She was right. Now he had their power, what was the point of them existing?!

Fire. Telekinesis.  He had Josh’s power, and Greg’s.  Dan felt the grin he came to know so well start to flicker back onto his lips as he came to a startling realization. He could absorb other powers. He eyed the other Supers, taking them in one by one. He didn’t need to cut into their skull anymore. He reached into his pocket with a manic laugh and took out the scissors, using his power to smash them against the wall. “Dan?” Hannah was half-sobbing, trying to wake her brother up. “What the hell is going on?!”

Dan didn’t say anything. He only laughed at the four of them. His laugh became an inhuman cackle, a satirical guffaw. Josh took a few steps backwards and on reflex, the young boy thrust out his palm.

“Go on!” Dan had lost all traces of humanity then, as he revelled in the power. He felt it streaming through his veins. Malia’s teleportation, Greg’s telekinesis and Josh’s Pyrokinesis.

“Burn me!” Dan’s laugh terrified Hannah, and she backed away, grabbing for Josh’s hand. Jess had her hands over her ears and was screaming. “Stop! Stop, you’re hurting me!” Dan blinked, letting the smile slip from his face for a second. He wasn’t hurting anyone. “Jess, don’t be a drama queen,”  he rolled his eyes and picked her up gently with his power, depositing her softly on the floor next to Hannah, Malia and Josh.

“My head!” the small girl sobbed, clutching desperately at her temples. Dan stared blankly at her, before understanding. _His manic thoughts were hurting her._

“I’m sorry,” he said, and he actually meant it. Killing three kids wasn’t going to be fun, surely. But he must- he _had_ to be the most powerful. He WILL be the ultimate BGA Super.  The three kids stared at him. Hannah was crying. “You- you killed my brother!” she screamed hysterically.

“I said I was sorry,” and then he was raising his palm, with no logical thought. The Dan he was, trapped inside of a monster, screaming at him to stop. But he was high on power and hunger. He watched liquidised fire erupt from his hand, and envelope the whole room.  Malia of course popped out of existence, leaving Hannah, Jess and Josh.  The three of them were tearing at the door he had used a hand absently to swing shut. He felt for them, he really did. But they had to go.

“Cockroaches,” he muttered to himself, watching them scuttle and squirm, trying to huddle together to avoid inevitable smoke inhalation.

“Dan!” somebody was suddenly grabbing him roughly and spinning him around to face them. He blinked, his perception flickering as the smoke choked his lungs. It took him a few seconds to realize it was Greg. Who was stony faced and looked terrified. Soot covered the DJ’s face, and he was yelling something.  “Did you fucking do this?!” the DJ cried, trying to yell for the others. When Dan only smirked and muttered something unintelligible, Greg slapped him across the face.

“Snap out of it!” he did for a few seconds. But he was too far gone to even realize the DJ raising shaky hands to raise him up into the air. He kicked his legs weakly. “Get off me!” he growled, managing to throw his own power at his friend, causing the DJ to smash straight into the concrete wall, headfirst. The DJ rolled onto the floor, motionless.  Just like Derek.  Dan flopped to the ground, as the DJ’s power let him go. Once he was free, he crawled over to his friends crumpled body and choked out a laugh, which slowly became a cry. He stood up shakily. Hurting Greg had woke him up, if not just slightly. He yelled for the three kids, but there was nothing. He stood, surrounded by smoke and the dead.

No, they weren’t dead, he told himself. Tears started to slide down his cheeks and he choked on smoke. This isn’t happening, he told himself. He wasn’t this monster, he couldn’t be.

He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a choked cry. But then time seemed to stop once again. This time, the sounds around him; the roaring fire, his own desperate coughs, and someone- Hannah? Crying. It all stopped. All replaced by the sudden sounds of…home. Dan opened his eyes slowly, and realized he was standing in his and Phil’s kitchen. He still stunk of smoke, his clothes were black with soot, and his eyes itched with irritation. He didn’t stop to think before grabbing the phone off the kitchen table, and stabbing 999 into the keypad.

Malia’s power had saved him. A monster like him. And she could be dead. Dan squeezed his eyes shut once again, trying very hard to hold back a choked sob.

“Nine, nine, nine emergency?” a man greeted him seconds later. Before he could speak, the man started to rattle off some kind of automated message. “If this is a BGA – British Genetic Abnormality situation, please call this numb-“the man stopped when Dan half screamed at him to shut up. He leant against the kitchen counter, panting. “There’s a fire! Look, it’s- an old games store, just by the new Aldi supermarket!” he rakes his brain for the old store’s name, which still could be seen through old, peeling paint. “Granger Games!” he snapped his fingers. “It’s Granger Games!”

Dan heard the man start to bark orders at his staff. “Is there anyone inside?!” the man demanded. Dan slapped his forehead. How could he possibly forget?!

“Yes!” he cried. “Uh- it was a- it was a Support group for Supers!” when the man started to ask him what he meant by ‘super’ he practically spat, “There are four of them!” he shouted, and then slapped his forehead with irritation. “No wait! There could be five! I don’t- I don’t know!”

“We’ll be there as soon as we can,” the man said calmly. “May I ask your name?”

Dan slammed the phone down, ending the call automatically. Then he walked upstairs in a daze and showered, scrubbing his body of soot and dirt and smoke. He stayed in the shower for hours, sat holding his knees to his chest and cried. He couldn’t stop crying. He was a monster, a monster that was getting stronger and stronger until he won’t remain anymore. It’ll just be the monster.

The door slammed a few hours later. Phil was home. He reluctantly practically crawled out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He stayed in front of the mirror for what felt like forever, combing his hair and studying his face and expression.  When he frowned, his reflection grinned back, eyes bright. “Just let go!” it laughed at him, and he couldn’t breathe then. He didn’t want to use Greg’s power. Not if he was dead. Instead he turned away from the mirror, fully dressed in his normal attire, and plastered the fakest smile he could muster onto his face.

Then he walked downstairs on shaky legs to find Phil sat watching Bake off. His entire body was shuddering, not just his legs. He still smelt smoke on his body. Dan kept his arms folded across his chest, terrified he would hurt Phil. Scared that a simple flick of his hand would do to Phil what he had done to Greg and Derek. When he finally came face-to-face with his best friend, the first thing he noticed was that Phil _did_ smell of BGA. He did have it. And it made his stomach turn.

_ What’s he got then? _ A small voice, his own, whispered in his ear, followed by a familiar chuckle. He remembered it from when it had burst from his own lips as he trapped four kids in a burning shop.

Phil looked up at him and smiled, but the elders smile faltered when he must have realized something was wrong. “Dan?” Phil sat up when the TV had programme had finished. Dan flinched when Phil moved slightly, and he could tell it annoyed his best friend. Dan opened his mouth to speak, but he already knew the answer. So why was he still saying it?

_ “Are you…are you hiding anything from me?” _

Dan couldn’t help backing away when Phil jumped up, irritancy and upset clear on his face.

_ “Are you serious?!” _ he had hissed, letting out a harsh laugh. Dan just stared, or maybe glared at Phil.  “ _I just want to make sure you’re not one of them.”_ The words felt empty coming out of his mouth. He could already smell it on Phil. So why was he still questioning?

Phil scoffed, making a move towards him. It was only a step, but it was enough to send shivers crawling down Dan’s spine. No, don’t come any closer. He wanted to yell at Phil. I don’t want to fucking hurt you!

_ “I’m not!” _ Phil rolled his eyes, letting out another harsh laugh. _“For god’s sake Dan, Chill!”_ and then in anger Phil had stamped on the carpet. Perhaps to let some anger out. Dan would never know. But the second Phil’s foot made contact with the floor, the whole house shook. Pictures slipped off the walls, the TV wobbled off the nightstand and below Phil’s feet began a crack, inching right through the carpet. Dan knew it was going to happen, but it still sent ripples of terror through him.

Phil was one of them. He took Phil in, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. He eyed the vase standing on the fireplace proudly. It toppled off suddenly, smashing onto the floor. But Phil didn’t notice. Because he was too busy trapped in a state of what-the-holy-fuck. He eventually got over it, and caught Dan’s look. Hunger. Longing. Oh, he was so right. _“That…that wasn’t me!”_ he’d tried to laugh it off, but Dan stood frozen, supressing every urge ripping through him to get Phil’s power.

He had to get away, he told himself. He had to get out, before he ended up hurting Phil. He wouldn’t hurt Phil. Dan tried to look scared. Like he didn’t know that Phil had the power, or even that he himself was one of them. He tried to look like a hapless, pathetic human.

“ _You’re a-“_ he chose his words carefully, as he backed away. But Phil was lunging forwards and grabbing him, before could escape. _“Dan, you’re coming with me!”_ Phil yelled, wrapping his arms protectively around his best friend. Dan forced himself to supress every power he had absorbed. Instead, he struggled like a human. “ _No!”_ he screamed, trying to wrestle out of Phil’s grip.

_ “You’re a – you’re a freak of science!” _ he was yelling, before he consciously had control of his words. Dan knew that hurt him. So he did it again. If Phil got hurt, he’d let him go.

_ “You’re a fucking freak, Phil!” _ he spat, well aware of the hurt in his friends eyes. But Phil didn’t give up that easily. “ _Dan,”_ his voice broke as he tried to grab him again. _“It’s in everyone, okay?”_ he let out a disbelieving laugh. _“Nobody’s normal anymore!”_

** He’s scared of me. ** Phil’s voice popped into his head suddenly, and Dan drew out a short breath. Jess.  The girl’s face popped into his mind- her icy blue eyes and long blood-red hair.

He had the cocky twelve year olds power.

** There’s something wrong with him ** . Phil’s thoughts stabbed at him, and he tried hard to supress them.

Dan felt like laughing. He could say that again. He clenched his fists and forced himself to breathe. If he was going to run, he had to do it now. _“Get away from me,”_ he said with as much force and fear he could muster. Phil let go for a second, his arms dangling limply at his sides. Supers were outside; a group of them lead by a girl with hair resembling fire. _“It’s a new world, normals!”_ she screamed, lighting up the streets with fire. Phil stared out of the window in horror, his blue eyes wide and terrified. Dan took that as an opportunity to make a run through it. He backed away slowly, before tearing out of the room, and outside, before Phil could yell after him.

Dan ran out onto the street. It was chaos; the fire girl and her Super crew were trashing the street, lighting it up brilliantly. Supers and Normals ran for cover as he ripped down the street panting, his converse slapping the concrete in sync with his shaky breaths. He passed a Super manifesting straight out of her mother’s arms. “ _Mum!”_ the little girl squealed, as she floated above her screaming mother, who was standing on her tiptoes trying to grab her daughter’s legs.

“ _Dan!”_ Phil followed him to a park, and he climbed onto a fence and stood shakily between spikes sticking out, his trainers balancing carefully. _“Dan! You’re- you’re being ridiculous!”_ Phil stops in front of him and bends over to catch his breath.  Dan wants to scream and cry at Phil.  I’m dangerous! He wants to yell. But instead he narrows his eyes at his best friend. _“Get away from me.”_ He growls.

** You bastard. ** Phil’s thoughts overwhelmed him. **You stubborn bastard, Dan! How can you be scared of me?!**

_ “I said get away from me,” _ Dan repeated, slowly. Drawing out his words.

And Phil does; for a second, slowly walking backwards hurt clear in his eyes. Phil doesn’t say anything, and Dan takes that as a cue to jump over the fence and run through the park, slipping through some bushes into another neighbourhood. He dangles his feet over the fence, wanting to look back at Phil. But the hunger was already coming back slowly. If he didn’t run soon, he would end up hurting Phil. So he threw himself off the fence, landing on the parks gravel expertly on his hands and feet. But the second he too hit the ground, the earth beneath his feet grumbled and he let out a breathy gasp as the ground beneath him split into two jagged pieces.

Phil’s power. He had it. Dan got up slowly and forced himself to not look back. His steps were wary as he looked down at the ground. Every step he took, the split grew in the ground beneath him.

Dan ignored the hunger pangs and the constant voice whispering in his mind. _Go back! Kill him! He’s powerful, Dan!_ But he chose to ignore it. Despite his mouth which watered for all of Phil’s power- the whole thing. “No.” he told himself, and the voice, angrily. Out loud, as he tripped over rocks and dead bits of earth as he tore through the bushes which led to the next neighbourhood. He had no idea where to go. He kept thinking about the Support-group kids and Greg. Had he really killed them, or did they make it out alive? He heard explosions in the distance, followed by anguished screams and manical laugher.  It was like a comic book, he thought, as he eventually found a bench on a council estate, slumping down on it, exhausted. He looked around. The council estate was empty; the block of flats which usually housed people, was quiet and desolate. Dan took a moment to breathe as he sat on the bench. Why didn’t he just use Malia’s power? But cursed himself for even thinking that. He refused to use a possibly dead girl’s power.

Dan sat there for a long time, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He could absorb other powers, which could make him the most powerful being in the country- no, the world.

But he didn’t want that. He wanted to be with Phil, and PJ and the others. He didn’t _want_ to hurt people! Dan stared down at the palms of his hands. He held so much power. Josh’s Pyrokinesis, Malia’s teleportation and Jess’s telepathy.  They all seemed to be manifesting at different times. He wondered how long it would be before he had the Super-siblings, Hannah and Derek’s powers.

His jeans pocket vibrated, and he ignored it once again, this time letting out a small chuckle. Phil was ringing him. What a mundane thing to do when there were people with abilities which shot down all scientific theories and completely changed what we perceive as normal.

“Dan?”  He didn’t know how long had passed since, but when he looked up, the sky was a murky grey as it started to get dark. The familiar voice snapped him out of it, and he found himself staring into a friends eyes. “What- what are you doing here?” he sat up, giving the figure in front of him a suspicious glare. But they just smirked. “I’m your friend!” they’re eyes lit up excitedly, which caused alarm bells to start ringing in his head. “But- why are you here?” he asked slowly and cautiously. He started to raise his hand ever so slightly. Just if they tried anything. Because no matter how much they argued. His friend was not looking and sounding them themself.

“I said,” Dan’s tone lowered into a predatory growl. “What are you doing here.” When they just smiled expectantly, as if he already knew the answer, he rolled his eyes. “Look,” he stood up with his arms raised slightly in front of him. But they didn’t even flinch.  “Tell me why you’re here.” He said, and as much as he tried to supress the growing darkness inside him, he smiled a toothy smile, just to let them know if they came _any_ closer, he would blast them into oblivion.

“Dan, don’t be so dramatic.” They rolled their eyes too, and when Dan raised his eyebrows, they folded their arms. “Remember these guys?” they said, a sly grin appearing on their face as two figures came out of the shadows. Dan swore, raising his hands in front of him in defence. “Don’t- don’t come any closer!” he stammered, as familiar faces circled him. He recognised them almost immediately. Hannah. With her short blonde hair and lipsticky smile. But this time it was stretched into a crazed grin, a glimmer in her eyes which he recognised too. It was the same look he had seen in his own eyes in the past weeks. The darkness slowly taking him over from the inside.

Then there was Josh. With just about the same fucked-up look as Hannah. They blocked his escape with Hannah standing in front of him, and Josh behind him. Josh’s hands were clenched into fists, and tiny flickers of flame were appearing and dissolving through his fingers.

Dan tried to ignore Hannah’s narrowed green eyes, and Josh’s unnerving grin. Instead he stared directly at _them_. “What do you want.” He said flatly. Knowing he was outnumbered. If he even tried to use his powers, Hannah would mind-fuck him and Josh would probably roast him into ashes.

_ Their _ smirk turned into a grin, and they shrugged. “I don’t know Dan, you tell me. You’re the most powerful of us all with the ability to absorb any power you want.” They winked and Dan shuddered. “What do you _think_ I want?”

Dan didn’t have to think twice. “My power?” he let out a strangled laugh, and before his dark-side could take over, his _hungry_ side, he raised his arms in surrender. “Take my power!” he hissed, spit flying out of his mouth. He gritted his teeth when his tongue got two sizes too big for his mouth as his other side tried to stop him. “You want my power?” he let out another harsh laugh. “Take it! Go on!” he started forwards towards them, but Hannah got in the way.  He green eyes were so dazzling that he had to take a few steps backwards. “Kneel.” Her voice was like silk, which ran through his veins and delicately caressed his mind. “Get on your knees.”

Dan dropped to his knees, and his eyes didn’t flicker. He didn’t blink or try to struggle or attack her, he simply stared. Lost in her eyes. Hannah grinned excitedly. “Now,” she said, or rather purred. “Do you _like_ being the most powerful of us all? Say yes. Because you do.”

“Yes.” Dan repeated in a monotone voice. “I do like being the most powerful of us all.”

“Careful Hannah,” _they_ said. “Remember what I said.”

Hannah rolled her eyes, but carried on. “You _want_ to succumb to the darkness inside you,” she said, her tone hardening. “You don’t want to fight it anymore.”

Dan repeated her words slowly, his lips moving in sync with hers. His eye-lids were half shut as he spoke robotically.

“Do you want us to take it all away?” Hannah asked, and then quickly added: “Yes you do. You want us to take away what makes you human,” she giggled despite herself. “Every bit of what you were and are still holding onto. You want us to take it all away.”

“Yes.” Dan breathed. “Yes, I want you to take it all away.”

Hannah clapped her hands. “Done!” she grinned. “See that was easy!” she looked at _them_ for approval, but _they_ just rolled their eyes. “Hannah for god’s sake, stop acting like a two year old.” _They_ growled, before kneeling in front of Dan, who was still under Hannah’s control.

_ They _ didn’t say anything as they raised their arms, palms out, in front of Dan, and shivered, a grin spreading across their face. “God, I love this part.” Hannah and Josh watched in twin amazement as _they_ drew out a light blue energy which drained out of Dan’s body which resembled smoke- liquid and solid particles illuminating the air as everything that _was_ Dan Howell was sucked out of him.

It was admittedly a beautiful sight. Dan, still closed eyes twitching as well as his entire body, as _they_ sucked every little bit of goodness from him, leaving the darkness and hunger. Leaving the monster Dan had tried so hard to supress.

When it was done, Dan flopped to the ground like dead weight, and Hannah swore. “Did you kill him? That- didn’t look good?”

_ They _ only smiled at the teens, as Hannah and Josh stared down at an unconscious Dan.

“No silly,” _they_ folded their arms in triumph. “I made him better.”

-

Two year later, Dan Howell sat on a wooden chair with a gold curtain draped over it. A normal- a young guy, who had been caught trying to start a revolt against the Supers, stood in front of him, scowling. The man’s skin was littered with bruises and his lip was split. Both of his arms were tied behind his back.

“You were doing _what_?!” Dan let out a screech, his voice reaching decibels which could potentially deafen someone. His teeth were a bright sparkling white, as he grinned shark-like at the man. Dan wore only tight skinny jeans and his old scuffed trainers, which he was starting to have to squeeze into. His hair had grown longer over his eyes and his bare chest sported the symbol of power over the country. Chosen by himself of course. A golden fork with three spikes. It was tattooed proudly over his heart. The man let out a whimper. “Please don’t hurt me,” he whispered. “I have- I have a daughter!”

The whole thing was being televised. And Dan revelled in the pleasure of being watched while he tortured this man to near-death.

Off-camera, _they_ came up behind him and lowered a crown of glass onto his head. The crown was made of shattered glass bottles, and jagged pieces pierced Dan’s skin. Bright scarlet blood ran down his face, but he didn’t even flinch. He only stared at the man and raised his arms with a grin.

“Test him for BGA.” Dan ordered. Just in case. There was another old friend who worked with him, who had the power to read a Super. They had different power levels.

“How’s it feel to be king, Dan?” _they_ whispered in his ear. He didn’t say anything, only his grin spread wider as he shot bolts of energy into the man’s chest and laughed until his chest burned.

There’s one thing missing, though. Dan thought as he shot ball after ball of glowing bright energy into the man’s chest. Energy spider webbed up the man’s body- tendrils reaching every limb.   The man screamed and cried, and begged for mercy. But Dan’s eyes were no longer brown. Instead his iris was a murky black with tiny speckles of radioactive green if you were ever close enough to see straight through. Dan lowered his hand as the man eventually collapsed into a heap. “Get him out of here.” He said, disgust clear in is voice.  “Get Glitter’s daughter in here!” he demanded.

The man, now limp, was dragged away, and Dan leant back in his chair with a sigh. Blood still ran down his face onto his lips. He stuck out his tongue, letting it run over his lips, licking the blood away. When he smiled, his teeth were stained red.

“Hello, Dan.”

A young girl appeared before him. Blonde curls crowning the top of her head. She wore a simple pink t-shirt and jeans. She looked around fifteen years old.  “You wanted something?” her voice was angelic, and Dan had to admit, his old friend really did have the most beautiful daughter.

His old friends, at least the majority of them, now worked for him. Thanks to Hannah. But he couldn’t stand the thought of not having Phil around. He only knew one person who he _knew_ Phil would be with.

“Find your mother.” He said simply. His crown of glass was splattered with blood now, scarlet pools sliding down his face. “Phil Lester is with her.” He smiled at the thought of Phil. At the thought of absorbing the rest of his boyfriend’s powers.  He narrowed his eyes impatiently at the girl, and she nodded quickly, her eyes widening. And then slowly, she closed her eyes, beginning to concentrate.

“Their location is….”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
